shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of the Immortals
Clash of the Immortals is the fifth episode of the ninth season of The New Girl, Colt, Reformed. The episode focuses on Colt's initiation into the secret society of the Immortals. The episode was released on January 19, 2012. Synopsis Colt is offered a chance to join Spartan's Secret Society... But does he have what it takes? Plot Continuing on from the events of the previous episode, Tom is in disbelief to see a letter with a lightning bolt stamp delivered to their door addressed to Colt. Colt is disinterested by the contents of the letter, which say to meet in the math class at midnight for a secret society initiation ritual, and proceeds to throw it away before being stopped by Tom. Tom informs him that the letter is from the Immortals, Spartan Academy's most elite and powerful secret society. Despite Colt's lack of enthusiasm for the invite, Tom insists that he goes because his membership would free him of his criminal past. Nevertheless, Tom is jealous that he was not given a letter and so Colt invites Tom to go through the initiation process with him. They arrive at the math classroom at midnight to find it completely empty. On the whiteboard is a message from the Immortals, instructing the boys to "find the monarch of this room". Colt figures out that the monarch is a ruler and when Tom lifts it, the whiteboard swings aside, revealing a hidden passage. They descend down the stairs into the den of the Immortals, where Percy, Carson, Chad and Preston are inside. Chad is annoyed to see that Percy invited Colt, let alone that Tom came with him, but the members vote to keep Tom. The pledges for the initiation process are now Colt, Tom, Lee and Mark. After selecting a name of a Greek deity to go by and embody, Percy announces that the first challenge of the night is to recreate a challenge a real mythological figure underwent; Colt successfully, though painstakingly, recreates the Twelve Labors of Hercules, including stealing a tuft of a puma's fur, kidnapping Paige and cleaning the polo stables before returning back to the den. For their next trial, Colt and Tom are handcuffed together and sent to the woods, ordered to find their way back before Mark and Lee. They accomplish the second trial and move on to their third and final trial, in which all four initiates must salt Spartan's rival school's, Centerscore High, football field. Colt is reluctant to take on the task, Centerscore High being his old school. Tom assures him that in order to have a fresh start he must recognize that he is a Spartan now. They arrive at the Centerscore football field at 5:30 am with wooden horses, where the cheerleaders are already practicing. Colt talks the girls into moving their practice indoors and returns to find the field torn with huge rifts from the wooden horse. As they salt it, a shocked Denni sees Colt. He confesses that he was salting the field, disappointing her. She expresses her confusion about Colt's actions, believing he would never succumb to petty vandalism. Colt explains to her that while he is not entirely sure of how to become a better man, he believes becoming a Spartan is the way. The Immortals urging Colt to hurry up, he and Denni part their ways again. Back at the den, Percy and the council reach a verdict. Tom and Colt advance to a surprise fourth stage, which is to fight for the spot in the society, while Mark and Lee are kicked out. Though he initially rejects this, Tom ultimately prepares to fight Colt, however Colt refuses to fight back. They make a deal with the Immortals to allow both of them in, to Chad's annoyance. Colt tells them that in order to have him a part of the Immortals, the pranks against Centerscore High must come to an end. While the other members decline, Percy agrees, explaining that they've wasted too much time on Centerscore, provoking Chad to storm out. Percy tells the two new members about benefits of the society, including choosing their classes before other students, custom-catered lunches, VIP treatments at all of the clubs and so on. The episode ends with Tom and Colt playfully bantering about who would in a fight. Bonus Scene At Centerscore High, Denni sits in the library in deep thought. Unable to get Colt out of her mind, she shoves her SET book, hitting a despondent Ben. The conversation is awkward and tense at first, as they discuss Jessica, whoever vandalized the field and the SETs. As he leaves, Ben suggests taking a break, however Denni declines, stating that she has work to do. At the computer, having heard the Spartans mention The Immortals, she looks up the secret society online. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 9: Colt, Reformed